The present invention relates to pivot shaft connectors, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a torsional force changeable pivot shaft connector used in connecting the two pivoted halves of a notebook computer together.
A variety of mobile personal computers, including lap top and notebook types, are known and widely in use. A notebook personal computer is generally comprised of two pivoted parts, namely, the display and the keyboard pivotably connected by pivot shaft connectors. The common disadvantage of the conventional pivot shaft connectors is that the torsional force is not changeable according to the position of the display relative to the keyboard. In actual practice, closing the display onto the keyboard requires less torsional force, while much torsional force is required in lifting the display from the keyboard. Because a constant torsional force is produced when opening or closing the display, the display may fall easily when lifted from the keyboard, or the display may be difficult to be lifted from the keyboard. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate these problems. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a pivot shaft connector which automatically varies changes the torsional force when the shaft is rotated on the base plate thereof.